


As a bee to a flower

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Flowers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plant Nursery, Soft Kim Seungmin, Strangers to Lovers, not really - Freeform, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Seungmin is a philosophy student with a passion for cacti and plants in general. He usually visits the plant nursery near his university's library and one of the people working there is a guy around his age with a passion for giving flowers and mini bouquets to all costumers... kind of.Or, Minho sees Seungmin in the nursery one time and decides to give him flowers.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	As a bee to a flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 hours or so, so it's not really the best but I wanted to do it cuz I really love this ship alot.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It happened almost all weekends when Seungmin went to the plant nursery after studying all day at the library.

A guy around his age, red hair and so breathtakingly beautiful, is always there to guide him on what to buy and do to keep his cacti safe and take good care of them. And then gives him flowers – mini bouquets to be exact. He usually lingers into selecting the flowers that look like are about to pass away, that need a little to two or three days in a water vase to be better, but they still don’t want to sell the whole plant that way.

So Minho – Seungmin learned his name by chance when a coworker called him – plucks some flowers _random_ and makes a tiny bouquet to give to him every time he buys something. They always look so cute, small colorful dots, with a pink or peach paper to keep them together and a white string.

The first time he saw him, on a Saturday noon, Minho was cleaning some clear vases outside.

Seungmin got in the nursery to give a look, he told himself all day he would not buy a thing but ended up bringing home a pair for plant pots for his haworthia duval and mammillaria – it was indeed time to separate them and give them some space for each other – and some measurement plastic glasses because his apartment was not really a good place for plants and he had to be careful about watering them. He got what he needed and he went to the cashier and saw the red hair boy stand right there, looking at him.

He paid and the cashier smiled at him, which made Seungmin smile as well, all soft inside.

The next time he went there was on a Saturday morning and it started raining that day. He really was on his way to go back home already, forgetting the studying at the library and trying again the next day but he found himself already past the door of the nursery.

It was spring, which meant a lot of flowers were coming back at season, which also meant he could get some flowers to put in his room and in the kitchen where his roommate, Changbin, spend most of his time baking.

He decided to buy some seeds this time and try plant them at home. While he was debating with himself what could be a good flower to grow, Minho appeared from behind the counter and startled him.

Minho giggled at the reaction, a sound that Seungmin found adorable and made his heart skip a bit. The red-haired boy was wearing a lavender sweater and a pair of flower earrings, as well as flowers in his hair, maybe daisies.

He helped him choose the flower to plant, a sunflower to be exact and a cute orange pot with red patterns on it, to match the flower. When Seungmin went to pay, Minho stopped him before leaving and picked a couple flowers from the counter, daisies and some blues little ones Minho said were forget-me-nots and wrapped them in a purple paper, tying them together with a white string, humming something Seungmin didn’t quite knew but sounded familiar.

Minho told him they did that at the nursery, giving flowers when they are not really that well or are too many on a plant and could suffocate the buds. Seungmin gladly accepted them and when he got home, he placed the little bouquet in a vase with water on his desk.

That day, he spent more time in looking at the flowers then actually getting what Leibnitz was talking about in his most important work.

After that, Minho kept giving him flowers every time he visited the place. But he didn’t really consider it that special. Not at first at least.

His heart was beating so fast when he got them, when Minho smiled at him and sang while making the bouquet _for him_. He knew the others did as well for all the costumers, but still he felt special. Because Minho was so sweet with him, caring almost. He made him feel all sort of things, confused at most, even more than Plato’s _Teaetetus_ did. And he was so ok with all that.

Him roommate kept on teasing him about the _flower boy_ , saying his best friend is in love and he is still ok with that.

And time passed quickly. He got to introduce himself to the florist, show him his progress with the plants and ask for suggestions on doing better. He spends his time to look at the plant nursery from the big library windows, look at Minho placing flowers outside the entrance and sometimes he noticed him too.

Summer was the best so far for flowers and Minho kept giving him lots, every single time he bought the most trivial things from there. It felt safe to say that Minho was becoming a friend, someone he kind of cherished from afar. And speaking with him every weekend was delightful.

Today shouldn’t be that different.

Seungmin is sure fall is pretty cozy or whatever, but he misses the colors summer offered. So, going to the plant nursery on a Friday morning is supposed to help him feel better. His last exam didn’t go that well and he now wants a reward for even trying to study that much in one session.

But this day Minho is not at work. He can see it by the fact that only two people are in there, his coworker and another lady. He is already placing Halloween decorations which means not too many flowers to see.

Seungmin wanted to show Minho how much his sunflower bloomed since he planted it, but he didn’t see him from outside so he got in.

It felt warmer than the outside, but he couldn’t hear Minho’s voice so he got sad quick.

Then something happened that made him stop. There were flowers on the counter by the cashier but he didn’t wrap them to give them to the old lady when she paid. Which surprised Seungmin more than he thought it would.

He went to search for some mammillarias, trying to not think too much about what he just witnessed.

Jeongin – one of Minho’s coworkers and his friend from what it seemed – helped him choose one and when he got to the cashier, Jeongin stopped him.

“Minho told me to give you this, he thought that maybe you’ll come here when it wasn’t his shift but told me to give it to you.” He then placed the mini bouquet – two daisies and a red dahlia wrapped in a lavender glitter paper, tied with a pink string.

 _Dahlias are given when you want to tell someone you appreciate them but you want nothing in return_ or something like that, if he remembers what his gramma said well.

Seungmin accepted them, blushing a little.

Getting home was really difficult, because he felt so confused.

Minho and him, they were becoming sort of friends and he really wanted to spend more time with him outside of the nursery as well, but he didn’t even have the guts to ask for his number or even ask him if he was a student, what was his shift, what did he like. The knew he liked daisies and that he liked to sing to the plants, and that he had three cats.

He also knew Minho had a very delicate touch, a sweet voice and a charming smile, he looked pretty in pink and purple, both his side profiles were gorgeous, his big eyes had stars in them, and the flowers he put in his hair made him look like a fairy.

Seungmin got home and placed the flowers in a little vase, near the kitchen window, sighing.

Changbin noticed him being down, and hugged him slightly.

“You’re pining over the pretty boy?”

Seungmin scoffed at that, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

It was kind of true, he has a crush on the sweet _flower boy_ at the plant nursery and his big dark eyes.

Seungmin decided to go out again, to get some fresh air, maybe read something at the park. The weather wasn’t that bad and the sun was out.

When he found a good place to sit down, he opened the book and started reading, or at least he was trying to.

Kids are playing outside today, but they aren’t as distracting as his thoughts of the red hair guy. He tried to think about something else, focus on his next exam, focus on whatever philosopher he is studying but he just can’t.

At some point he was about to stand up and go back home, when a red ball hits his book fully, getting it on the ground, bookmark and _other stuff_ from inside as well.

The ball passes him, kids screaming ‘sorry’ at him and another person dropping down to help him collect his stuff.

A sweet scent of lavender hits his nose and awakens him from the numbness the thoughts of his crush looped him in, to find him not even a step away from him.

Minho has the same lavender sweater, cozy and fluffy and a pair of jeans he didn’t see before, patterned with cats and flowers all over them. He has a daisy behind his ear and a sweet smile on his mouth.

And a couple daisies in his hand, the ones Seungmin pressed in his book, the same ones Minho first gave him. The ones with the purple paper. The ones with the forget-me-nots, that were not there because pressed in a glass frame, on his wall near his bed.

And Minho picked those from all the stuff on the ground, looking at him and smirking a little.

“Hey, I do remember these.” He’s really such a soft-spoken person that Seungmin feels like melting already.

“Purple wrap and daisies…” he looks at the flowers in his hand, perfectly pressed and then at Seungmin again, his grin still there “I gave them to you the first time, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Seungmin stood up, Minho giving him the flower back “I like pressing flowers.”

“Only flowers?” Minho’s smile is beyond stunning.

“Plants in general, leaves as well.”

“And you also like books.” He states, more to himself than the boy.

“Yes.”

“Nothing else?”

“I like music.” After thinking a little, he finds his voice to say only this.

_I like your voice when you sing._

“You do?” Minho is teasing now.

“Yes, but I like flowers the most.”

“Like these flowers?” Minho takes the daisy he had behind his ear to show it to him.

Seungmin hums.

“Do you like it like his?” he places it back behind his ear “Or here?” he places it in his hair.

Seungmin doesn’t know how to answer to that, and he starts to feel his cheeks aflame.

“I think it looks better…” he places it in Seungmin’s hair “…here!”

Seungmin blushes a deep shade of red, squeezing the book tightly and pressing it on his chest.

Minho lets out a soft giggle at that, gently cupping his cheek.

“Be sincere, do you like the flowers I give you?”

Seungmin nods, eyes squeezed shut. He feels so embarrassed, almost naked in front of Minho.

“And do you place them in your books?”

“Yes.” Seungmin feels all over the place.

“All of them?” he cocks an eyebrow.

“Almost.” He admits.

“Cute.” Minho chuckles “Want me to give you more?”

He nods and then tries to speak “But do you give them only to me?”

Minho sighs at that, not really hiding the pink on his cheeks and Seungmin feels like he might combust “I didn’t lie when I said we do that sometimes, but I for sure gave them to you more than anyone.”

“Why?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do.” He places one hand over his, holding it a little “Just say it.” He leans in, just so slightly.

“I really don’t know…” Seungmin is really trying to not blush more than he already is, but it’s impossible with Minho’s face so close to his.

“You can’t be that dense, now!” Minho sighs again, getting even closer to his face and the younger doesn’t feel his legs anymore “Seungmin, you want me to say it first?”

“Say what?” he closes his eyes again.

“You know what.” Minho is teasing a lot, but he is not mean and he is not insistent. He just saw through him completely. And Seungmin is afraid of him own feelings more than anything.

“What?” he peeks from his eyelashes.

“That I like you.”

_Fuck._

Seungmin’s expression, eyes big and mouth agape, makes Minho laugh a little.

Minho says it so straightforwardly, like it’s that simple. And maybe it is. Speaking his feelings out loud. Like stating a fact.

Minho is smiling again, his hand is still on his cheek and the other one on his hand, playing with his fingers a little. This alone is giving Seungmin a million thoughts. Minho is there, he’s feeling the same, he’s not pushy about it and he smells like flowers and looks so huggable right now. His hair is still red, still super soft just by looking at it, and his eyes fond.

It may be more than enough for him to spit it out himself, what he feels, what he wants.

“I like you, too.” Seungmin looks up a little and takes his hand, holding it.

“I know,” he smiles again, and Seungmin could never get tired to look at it “but thank you for telling me.”

“So, what now?” the younger asks carefully.

“This is the part where I hold your hand, ask you out, and if you want to accept we’re getting tea together and speak till we’re both tired of it and kiss.” Again, Minho is saying all this like it’s nothing, like it is _that_ simple. And _again_ , maybe it is.

“What if I want to do it differently?” his eyes meet Minho’s big ones.

“What do you have in mind?” Minho squeezes his hand a little.

“What if I want to kiss first?” Seungmin gathers all the boldness he has in his body to ask that.

“I am completely yours for today, so whatever is good, but first…” Minho leans in again, poking his nose with his “…would you like to go out with me?”

“Would you keep giving me flowers if I say yes?” Seungmin’s feeling his breath hitting his face and it’s sweet.

“Next time I’m gonna give you a big one, but if you like those as well, yes of course.” He gets closer so that at every word, his lips are almost touching Seungmin’s “Even if you want to take it slower, I’ll still like to give you flowers.”

Seungmin shivers at that and decides he has enough of not kissing Minho so he looks at him one last time, straight in the eyes, says yes to his previous question and dives in for a kiss, Minho meeting him halfway.

Should he feel ashamed of kissing the florist near his library in a place full of people? Maybe. Is he a little embarrassed? Strangely, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really appreciate comments and kudos. Thanks for reading.  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower)


End file.
